Turbo Teen: The Beginning
by KrisOmega
Summary: Bret Matthews isn't the only one who is gifted with the ability to change into a car, his sister Kris and friend Michelle Peyton join him. To my fiance, if he is reading this, got email back, and will read it to you tonight.
1. Part One

Turbo Teen and all related characters are copyright of Ruby Spears Productions, Kris, Michelle, and other characters appearing later belong to me and can only be used with my permission.   
  
TURBO TEEN:  
  
THE NEW ADVENTURES  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
Part One  
  
Diego City, California, is a beautiful city located about fifty miles north of Los Angeles, this city is the home of about five thousand people. On the outskirts of town is Chase Labs, a government laboratory where many strange experiments and instruments are created.   
  
On the east side of town is located Diego City High School, on this particular day four teenagers stroll out of its double doors on their way home.   
  
Their names are Kris and Bret Matthews, Pattie Jones, and Alex Carter. Kris and Bret are siblings, Kris is Bret's older sister by about one year.   
  
She is well known in school as being one of the tougher students as well as one of the brightest, no one is his or her right mind messes with Kris unless they have a death wish. Kris has dark blonde with brown highlights, golden-green eyes, she stands about 5' 4" and weighs approximately 140 lbs. She also has a well built body from years of martial art training, her skin is tanned, and she walks arrogantly.   
  
Bret, on the other hand, has brown hair and brown eyes, he stands the same height as Kris but weighs about ten pounds more than Kris does. He knows how to fight, because Kris has taught him some.   
  
Pattie has light blonde hair, blue eyes, stands about 5' 3" and weighs less than Kris by about five pounds. She has no fighting experience and would rather avoid a fight rather than participate in one.   
  
Alex is an African American, while the other three are White, he has dark brown hair, honey colored eyes, and stands a couple of inches taller than Bret at 5' 6", he weighs 150 lbs. He, as well, doesn't know to fight and runs from the fights that sometime ensue when Kris is had it with the jocks messing with Bret.   
  
As the four friends walk to the parking lot to get into Bret's car, Rick, one of the top jocks at Diego City High, calls him over.   
  
"Hey Matthews, come here!" he calls.   
  
Bret looks in Rick direction, "I wonder what he wants." he thinks to himself, "I'll be right back, guys." he says to the others and walks over to Rick.   
  
"What do you want, Rick?" he asks slightly annoyed by the jock.   
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang us with us this evening." Rick replies.   
  
"I have to study, I promised Pattie and Alex that I would study with them." Bret states.   
  
Rick smiles tauntingly, "Well we were also going to have a race to see who's car was faster, your piece of junk or Michael's." he replies.   
  
"My car is not a piece of junk!" Bret exclaims and gets in Rick's face, "You're on, tonight me against Mike." he adds in a whisper.   
  
"Great, see ya tonight!" Rick replies and slaps Bret on the back.   
  
Rick walks off as Bret walks back over to the others rubbing his back where Rick slapped him.   
  
"What was that all about?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Nothing, just wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with them tonight, but I refused since we're studying tonight." Bret lies.   
  
"That's weird." Alex comments.   
  
"Tell me about it." Bret replies.   
  
Kris looks at the jocks, "Just tell me if he tries to beat you up, little brother, because I don't trust Rick one bit." she says as she punches her hand into her palm.   
  
"Kris, you don't need to be beating anyone up, at least not until they do pull a cheap stunt." Bret replies.   
  
"Well, I can't say I didn't try." she replies with a shrug.   
  
Bret rolls his eyes at Kris, and gestures for them to follow him, "Come on, let's go home gang." he says.   
  
The four friends head over to Bret's car, after dropping their friends off at the homes, the siblings head home themselves.   
  
Upon arriving home, they go inside, and are greeted by their mother, "Hi Bret, hi Kris, how did school go?" she asks.   
  
"Just fine, Mom." Bret replies.   
  
"Pretty good." Kris says.   
  
"That's great to hear. Listen, hons, I got a meeting tonight I have to attend. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Mrs. Matthews replies.   
  
"Yeah, I will be fine, I'm going over to Pattie's house, we're having a study session." Bret says.   
  
"And I have a date with Ty." Kris states.   
  
Mrs. Matthews looks at Bret, "You mean, you, Pattie, and Alex?" she asks.   
  
Bret nods, "Yep." he replies.   
  
"That's great, sweetie, I better get supper ready and then I have to leave." she says, "And you, missy, better be home before I do." she adds as she points her finger at Kris.   
  
"Yeah, ok, Mom." Kris reluctantly replies.   
  
Bret smiles and goes upstairs to his room, he soon eats, and their mom leaves. He waits an hour and then goes to his own destination.   
  
Night soon falls, Alex and Pattie are in her living room studying, but Pattie seems to be elsewhere in her thoughts.   
  
"Okay, the square root of the hypotenuse of X is...hey! Will you pay attention here? you're the one who called this cram session, remember?" Alex asks.   
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that he's never been this late before." Pattie replies.   
  
"C'mon, Pats, that's all you're worried about? You know that Matthews hasn't been exactly a member of the immediate human race since he got that car of his." Alex states.   
  
"You're right. I just thought something as important as his final exam for the semester would be more important to him than some out of date Camero." she comments.   
  
"Whoa, you wound me! You know Bret and me worked hours upon days and shed blood, sweat, and tears over that automobile." Alex cries.   
  
"My point exactly, Alex, and when was the last time you got to drive that out of date automobile? I mean after he struts around trying to impress the jocks and cheerleaders. It's like he hardly notices us anymore." Pattie states.   
  
"Look, Bret Matthews, has been my best buddy since as long as I can remember, the two of us have been through a lot. Right now he's just a kid with a brand new toy. Let him play with his toy for a while and he'll be back to normal as soon as he finds out who his true friends are." Alex says.   
  
"I hope you are right." Pattie replies.   
  
"I know I am right. I bet wherever he is somewhere in that big melon on top of his shoulders, he's thinking about us…if not indirectly." Alex comments as he pats her hand reassuringly.   
  
Pattie and Alex laugh, then look back at their books and continue to study.   
  
On Marlowe road, a bunch of teenagers stand conversing in front of an old back road. These kids obviously are the sons and daughters of the town's wealthiest merchants. Fancy sports cars, the girls made up very pretty wearing the latest designer clothes and makeup, the guys-mostly jocks-are standing around in their letterman jackets admiring their cars and women. Soon up drives Bret Matthews in his red Camero confident as ever. Bret is a regular guy and he surveys his surroundings casually.   
  
"Hey, Matthews, what the hell are you trying' to prove driving that old fossil down here? This is a race, not a damn antique auto show!" Rick states as he approaches Bret.   
  
"Look, I'm not here to trade pedestrian quips with the rich and infamous. Let's just get this over with. Unlike you, I don't have parents that can buy me into college. I got an exam to study for. You opened your big mouth against my wheels, not I'm gonna show you what for. 'Sides, it's a good chance to show all the lovely ladies here who really has the brass balls in the high school." Bret replies.   
  
"C'Mon, lets get this over with. I wanna see you smash this talking clown." Rick says to Michael.   
  
"Yeah, let's do it Matthews, I been waiting a long time for this. Remember the conditions, I win, I don't wanna see this piece of crap rolling anywhere around my school or my streets back in town. You win, you get my car, my money and…what little tolerance and respect I have for bugs like you." Mike states.   
  
Bret smirks, "Gosh, this is so "Rebel Without A Cause" I almost expect to see Jimmy Dean somewhere around here. You sure you're not hiding him in you trunk?" he asks.   
  
Mike scowls at Bret, "Let's go." he says.   
  
Thunder claps in the distance.   
  
At Chase Testing Facility Area, Dr. Chase and his associates are putting the finishing touches on his laser beam.   
  
"We are almost ready to test it, Dr. Chase." a scientist says.   
  
"That's great, fire when ready." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"Yes, sir." the scientist states.   
  
The scientist aims the laser at the intended target, meanwhile Bret and Mike have started the engines of their cars…   
  
"First to the bend just past the Testing Facility wins, got it!" Mike states.   
  
"Got it!" Bret replies.   
  
Rick stands in the road with a shirt, at the drop of it both drivers gun their engines, Bret takes the lead and soon reaches the bend, it starts to rain however and the road becomes slippery, but he is able to handle it. A strange ray fires from the lab and strikes Bret and his car, a bright light nearly blinds Bret and his pulls over. Soon he collapses in the seat unconscious and wakes up several hours later to discover that his car is gone, he starts walking back to town.   
  
The next day after school, Bret is stressed out because his friends are questioning him constantly…   
  
"Bret, I heard some lame excuses before but lasers and alien abductions take the cake!" Alex comments   
  
"I never said I was abducted by aliens! What I did say is as I was driving along there was a bright light and then a few hours later I woke up and my car was gone!" Bret replies.   
  
"Maybe your car was stolen, but c'mon Bret. You tried this gag before and it wasn't funny. Just tell us you didn't want to study with us, and that you were out trying to impress the jocks somewhere you weren't suppose to be. The light was probably a joke they played on you and your car is in one of their garages." Pattie says.   
  
"You could be right. I mean it would be like them to do something like that. I just wish I could stop my head and my body from feeling so hot!" he then says.   
  
"It's called a cold shower, hormone boy." Alex replies.   
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. I…" Bret begins.   
  
Bret begins to shake and shiver; he's never felt a pain like this before. He stretches his arm forward, then screams in agony.   
  
"Oh, God! This hurts, help me! Please guys help me!" Bret exclaims.   
  
Pattie steps back and grasps Alex's arm. Both of them stand and watch their friend in sudden shear pain.   
  
They watch as Bret screams and wails as his body contorts itself into all types of outlandish shapes that the normal human body could never sustain. Pattie's and Alex's looks of fear turn into looks of amazement as they witness something that the human eye has never witnessed. Their friend, Bret Matthews, has literally turned into a car in front of them. Not just any car, but his car.   
  
Bret a a car says, "My God, guys what the hell happened? Why are you looking at me so funny?"   
  
"Bret we won't have to look for who stole your car now." Alex replies.   
  
Pattie faints into Alex's arms he catches her.   
  
"What do you mean, we won't have to look for my car now?" Bret asks.   
  
"You are your car." Alex replies as he gently lays Pattie on the ground.   
  
"Yeah, right, very funny Alex. What's wrong with Pattie, why did she faint?" he states.   
  
Bret tries to walk towards Pattie and moves his back wheels.   
  
"What the…? That's weird I am trying to walk but I am not getting anywhere." Bret says as he realizes something is definitely wrong.   
  
Alex thinks a moment and then replies, "I have an idea, hold on and I will be right back."   
  
Alex runs back inside the school and gets a mirror from Pattie's locker, he comes back and kneels in front of Bret holding the mirror so he can see it…   
  
"See, you are your car." Alex remarks.   
  
Bret stares at his reflection, instead of seeing a human being staring back at him, he sees the front of a car, not just any car but his…   
  
"Geez you're right, what happened to me?" Bret asks as he focuses his attention back on Alex.   
  
"I am not sure, Bret, but whatever happened must have happened last night." Alex replies.   
  
Alex rubs the back of his head, and picks Pattie up into his arms.   
  
"Come on, we need to get her home." he adds.   
  
Bret thinks a moment, "I don't know how to move in this form." he replies. He thinks to himself, 'If I wasn't in this form I'd be blushing.'   
  
"Aw, come on, Bret it can't be that hard." Alex states.   
  
"It is hard, wait maybe I got it." Bret comments.   
  
He concentrates on moving his hands and feet and starts to roll a little and by and by he gets the hang of it.   
  
"This is so cool!" he says with excitement in his voice.   
  
"Can I place Pattie in your front seat?" Alex asks.   
  
"Of course, Alex, and you take the driver's seat, it would look a little funny if anyone saw a car driving itself." Bret replies.   
  
"Please, open your door for me." Alex says.   
  
Bret concentrates on that and manages to open it.   
  
"This takes a lot of getting used to." he comments.   
  
"I imagine." Alex replies.   
  
Alex places Pattie in the passenger seat and he takes the driver's side seat.   
  
"Ok, Bret, let's go." Alex says after he buckles up and takes hold of Bret's steering wheel.   
  
Bret accelerates slowly at first and then takes off; he drives over to Pattie's house and parks in the parking space. Alex gets out and gets Pattie out.   
  
"Hey, what about me?!" Bret asks.   
  
"I don't know how to change you back." Alex replies.   
  
"Take Pattie inside, and then please come back out here with me." Bret pleads.   
  
"Ok, ok, Bret don't be such a crybaby." Alex responds.   
  
"I am not a crybaby." Bret cries as he accidentally rev his engine, "Sorry Alex, this just has me so upset right now." he adds apologetically.   
  
"I know it does, just calm down, ok?" Alex replies.   
  
"Ok. I will try to calm down." Bret states.   
  
Bret starts calming down and suddenly the pain that swamped him before, starts again.   
  
Bret moans, "Not again."   
  
He changes back to himself, he stays on his hands and knees for a moment before realizing what just happened.   
  
"Huh? I am myself again, this is just too weird." he comments.   
  
"Remember I told you to calm down, you changed when you got stressed out, maybe it was caused from your temp rising." Alex summarizes.   
  
"Maybe, I don't know, let's get Pattie inside." Bret states as he starts walking up Alex.   
  
They go inside and lay Pattie on the couch, Bret sits down in a chair near Pattie and Alex sits on the back of the couch, she slowly comes around.   
  
"God, what a weird dream. I dreamed Bret had changed into a car." Pattie states.   
  
Bret takes her hand in his, "I am afraid it was not a dream, it really happened." he replies.   
  
"But you are human now, how?" she asks as she sits up.   
  
Bret shrugs, "I calmed myself down, and then I changed back. Alex thinks maybe it is caused from my temperature rising." he replies.   
  
"Speaking of which, let's go try that out, come on Bret let's go to the back yard." Alex says as he gets to his feet and starts walking to the back door.   
  
"If I have no other choice, might as well find out if a rise in temperature causes the transformation." Bret sighs as he gets to his own feet and follows Alex outside.   
  
They go outside, Alex has Bret do several exercises, while he is running Bret moans and looks down at his hands.   
  
"It's starting again." Bret states with a grimace.   
  
"How do you know?" Alex asks.   
  
"I can feel it, God this hurts!" Bret replies.   
  
He collapses to all fours and the transformation starts. First his hands and feet become wheels, and then his lower half becomes the back of the car followed by his upper half becoming the front of the car.   
  
"Just what I thought you change when you get hot." Alex replies after the transformation completes.   
  
"That's just plain weird, Alex." Bret, now a car, replies.   
  
"I know it is, Bret. Just hang tight, we will figure this out." Alex remarks.   
  
Alex walks over and pats Bret's hood, Pattie does the same.   
  
"Hey what am I a dog or a car?!" Bret cries.   
  
Both Alex and Pattie laugh at their friend's response.   
  
"That's funny, Bret." Alex replies in between laughs.   
  
"I don't think it is so funny." Bret states, but laughs anyway.   
  
"Dr. Chase, what about that boy and his car we accidentally struck last night?" a scientist asks   
  
"We need to figure out just what happened to the boy and who he is." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"How do we find out what happened to him?" he asks then.   
  
"Did you find out the car's license plate number?" Chase asks.   
  
"Yes, sir, but what do we do now?" the scientist replies with his own question.   
  
"Find out who that car belongs to." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"Yes, sir, right away." the scientist says and hurries off.   
  
Dr. Chase returns to his work, but he still wonders what happened to the boy and car they accidentally struck last night.   
  
Meanwhile at Pattie's house, the two friends have changed Bret back to normal, they are currently in the living room talking…   
  
"What am I going to do? I can't let Mom find out, who knows how she will react." Bret states.   
  
"How are you going to keep this a secret from her then?" Pattie asks.   
  
"I will think of something." Bret replies.   
  
"Don't worry, Bret, we will keep your secret." Alex comments.   
  
"I know you will." Bret says and looks at his watch, "Oh, man, I was supposed to have been home an hour ago." he adds.   
  
Alex and Pattie stop him from running…   
  
"Calm down, Bret, you don't want to change back into a car again do you?" Alex asks.   
  
"No, but if I don't hurry Mom is going to skin me alive." Bret replies.   
  
Alex and Pattie sigh and let him go…   
  
"Well, I am going with you." Pattie states.   
  
"Me, too." Alex says.   
  
They go outside and go off to Bret's house, Bret is leading the way. Amazingly he doesn't change again, when they reach his house, they find that his mom is home.   
  
"Thanks for coming with me, guys, I'll see ya tomorrow." Bret says.   
  
"You're welcome, Bret, take care, and try not to change again." Pattie replies as she winks and kisses him on the cheek.   
  
"Yeah, don't want your mom to find out do you?" Alex asks as he places hand on Bret's shoulder and smiles knowingly.   
  
"Sure don't. Thanks guys, you're the best." Bret replies, he then waves and goes inside. "Hi, Mom, sorry I'm late getting home." he says.   
  
"It's ok, Bret, dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Matthews replies.   
  
"Ok, I'm going upstairs to my room until it is ready, call me when it is done, alright?" Bret asks.   
  
"Ok, Bret." Mrs. Matthews replies.   
  
Bret goes upstairs to his room; inside it is really hot.   
  
"Better get a fan to go in here, especially with my new ability, I wouldn't want to change into a car during the night." Bret comments.   
  
He wipes some sweat from his face, then he notices his hands,   
  
"Oh, no! I'm changing into a car again!" Bret exclaims.   
  
He rushes to the bathroom and runs cold water over his hands changing them back to normal…   
  
"That was a close one, can't have that happening again." he states.   
  
He then walks back downstairs, dinner is ready, he eats and then goes to the garage to wash some clothes, it is hot here also. While he is putting the clothes in the washer, his hands become wheels.   
  
"Damn, not again!" Bret says.   
  
His feet become wheels and he falls to all fours. His lower half becomes the back of the car, and then his upper body becomes the front of the car, he finishes the transformation.Suddenly his mom comes into the garage…   
  
"Bret, where are you?" she asks.   
  
Bret keeps quiet, he wants to answer but he doesn't want to give his mom a heart attack.   
  
"He must have gone back upstairs to his bedroom. I'll check there before I get too worried." she says to herself.   
  
She leaves the garage…   
  
"Now I have to change back, but who is going to cool me off? I can't do it myself." Bret thinks to himself.   
  
As though as an answer to his question, the doorbell rings, Bret hears his mom answer it and Pattie comes into the garage and finds Bret in his car form…   
  
"Changed again, Bret?" Pattie asks as she smiles at him.   
  
"Yeah, could you please change me back?" Bret asks.   
  
"Sure." Pattie replies as she goes over to the water faucet and gets some water.   
  
She pours the water on Bret's hood changing him instantly back to normal…   
  
"Thanks, Pats, you're the best." Bret replies, he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.   
  
"You're welcome, Bret." she says as she blushes and returns the hug and kiss.   
  
"Geez, at this rate I'll change back into a car again." He replies with a smile.   
  
"Calm down, Bret. But it would look silly if your mom came down here and saw me kissing a Camero." Pattie says then laughs.   
  
Both start laughing and go back into the main part of the house, his mom is in the kitchen washing the dishes…   
  
"Hey, Mom, is it ok for Pattie to stay for awhile?" he asks.   
  
"Sure, stay as long as you like Pattie." Mrs. Matthews replies.   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." Pattie replies.   
  
They both go upstairs to Bret's room and call Alex…   
  
"Alex, want to meet somewhere to talk this over?" Bret asks.   
  
"Yeah, sure, I will meet you at the arcade." Alex replies.   
  
"Ok, we will be right there, bye." Bret says.   
  
"Cool, bye." Alex says.   
  
They hang up and both friends go downstairs…   
  
"Mom, we are going to the arcade to meet Alex." Bret says to his mom.   
  
"Ok, Bret, but you know what time you're supposed to be home." Mrs. Matthews replies.   
  
"Yes, Mom, I do. Don't worry I will be fine." Bret replies and he kisses his mom on the cheek and Pattie and him leave.   
  
Bret and Pattie leave and go over to the arcade, Alex is outside waiting for them…   
  
"Ok, we are going to have to find out just how to keep you from changing at inappropriate times." Alex states.   
  
"Oh yeah, Alex, what are you going to do carry a super soaker with you?" Bret asks.   
  
"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Bret." Alex replies.   
  
Bret sighs, "If that is what it takes, then do it." he says.   
  
"Great, I will go buy one tomorrow, in the meantime, feel like changing again?" Alex asks.   
  
"Why?" Bret asks back.   
  
"Don't you want to get used to it?" Alex replies with a question.   
  
"Yeah, I do." Bret replies.   
  
"Well, then, get heated up and change." Alex states.   
  
Bret sighs, "Very well." he says.   
  
Bret starts jogging in place until sweat starts breaking on his forehead, he moans.   
  
"Stand back, it's starting again." Bret warns his friends.   
  
Alex and Pattie step back to allow their friend some room to change into a car.   
  
Bret's body starts to change.   
  
"God, why does it have to hurt so much?" Bret asks after he completes the transformation.   
  
"I am pretty sure it won't hurt after awhile, your body is just getting used to it." Alex replies.   
  
"I hope you are right, but I wish I knew who shot that laser at me." Bret says.   
  
"We can go out to area where it happened to find out, if you want." Alex suggests.   
  
"Sure, let's go." Bret replies.   
  
Bret opens both passenger and driver side doors, Alex and Pattie get in and Bret drives them out there…   
  
Meanwhile at the lab, the scientists that work for Dr. Chase have found the identity of the kid they accidentally struck the night before….   
  
"Dr. Chase we have found the identity of that boy that got struck last night." a scientist states.   
  
"Excellent, who is he?" Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"His name is Bret Matthews, he attends Diego City High. The car that we also struck is his, it is a red Chevy Camero." the scientist replies.   
  
"Great work, tell the guards to be on a look out for that particular car. Give them the license plate number and tell them that the car is actually a boy." Dr. Chase states.   
  
"Yes, sir, I will do that." the scientist replies.   
  
"Notify me as soon as they spot him. I want to talk to him about this." Dr. Chase adds.   
  
"Yes, sir." the scientist says.   
  
The scientist hurries off and reports the information to the guards at the main gate…   
  
"Ok, we will notify you as soon as we see him." the first guard states.   
  
"Thank you." the scientist replies and hangs up.   
  
"What are they on the look out for?" the second guard asks.   
  
"Something about that kid that got struck by Dr. Chase's merging laser last night." the first guard replies.   
  
"They think that kid is going to return here?" the second guard asks.   
  
"Apparently so, maybe they think the kid has questions he would like answered." the first guard replies.   
  
"Perhaps, that is what I would do if someone did that to me, even accidentally. I would return here to find out who did it." the second guard states.   
  
Both guards start laughing and keep an eye out for their soon to be visitor.   
  
The friends soon arrive at the area where Bret was struck…   
  
"This is it." Bret states.   
  
"That's the Chase Labs over there, you said the ray came from that direction?" Alex asks.   
  
"Yes." Bret replies.   
  
"Then let's go over there and check it out." Alex suggests.   
  
"I don't know about this." Bret replies.   
  
"Come on, Bret, don't you want to know whether you were struck accidentally or on purpose?" Alex asks.   
  
"Yeah, but do we have to trespass on government property?" Bret asks back.   
  
"Come on, Bret, let's go it, just this once." Pattie says.   
  
"Ok, let's go." Bret replies as he thinks this over.   
  
Bret starts up his engine, and drives over toward the testing facility. Two guards are standing near the fence and they recognize the license plate on the car approaching them.   
  
"Isn't that the car that Dr. Chase wanted us to keep an eye out for?" the first guard asks.   
  
"Sure is, let them in. I will contact Chase and see if he wants them to report to him." the second guard replies.   
  
"Ok." the first guard replies and goes over to the control panel to open the gate.   
  
"Look at that, they're opening the gates for us. Did someone call ahead for an appointment or what?" Bret asks as he chuckles at his own joke.   
  
Pattie and Alex look at each other and back their friend's console, both moan in unamusement at Bret's joke.   
  
"Bret?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Yeah Pattie." Bret replies.   
  
"Don't quit your day job." Pattie states.   
  
Bret sighs, "Well I thought it was funny, that's what counts with me." he replies.   
  
Pattie and Alex both sigh.   
  
They reach the gate, the first guard stops them.   
  
The first guard speaks to the car, "We know who you are young man, Dr. Chase is expecting you." he says.   
  
"How does he know who I am?" Bret asks.   
  
"Just trust me, he knows, now drive to the northern lab, Chase is there waiting for you." the guard replies.   
  
"Very well, sir." Bret says.   
  
Bret drives on as the guard notifies Dr. Chase that Bret is on his way now.   
  
"This is the northern lab, how do we get in?" Bret asks as they stop at the lab.   
  
Suddenly the door to the lab opens, which reveals a large testing area with several cars and people inside.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" Alex asks sarcastically.   
  
"As a matter of fact, it does." Bret replies.   
  
Dr. Chase meets them as Bret drives into the central part of the lab.   
  
"Dr. Chase I presume." Bret states.   
  
"Yes, I am Dr. Chase, and you must be Bret Matthews." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"That's me, and these are my friends Pattie Jones and Alex Carter." Bret replies.   
  
Pattie and Alex get out and shake hands with Dr. Chase.   
  
"Dr. Chase, how come you struck Bret here with a ray?" Pattie asks.   
  
"It was a total accident, we were trying to fire at a different target, but somehow we missed and it struck Bret instead." Chase replies.   
  
"What kind of ray is it anyway?" And how can I become normal again?" Bret asks.   
  
"It is a merging ray, and there is no way to reverse the effects of the ray." Chase replies.   
  
"So I am stuck becoming a car all my life?" Bret asks.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes, I am sorry." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"Don't be, you didn't know I would be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bret replies.   
  
"Well, would you like to come work here? We could always use an extra hand when it comes to research." Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"I don't know, can I think about it first?" Bret asks.   
  
"Take all the time you need to think about it. Just contact me when you decide." Chase replies.   
  
"Thank you, Dr. Chase. Pattie, Alex, let's go. We need to be getting home." Bret says to his friends.   
  
"Just chill, Bret, maybe Dr. Chase can fill us in on whether or not someone else was struck by the ray besides you." Alex replies.   
  
Bret sighs, "Very well, we'll stay." he states reluctantly.   
  
"To our knowledge no one else was struck by it." Chase says.   
  
"That's good to hear, wouldn't want anyone coming after me." Bret replies.   
  
"That's true, you don't know how to fight much less know how to avoid a fight." Alex states.   
  
"And why do you say that?" Bret asks.   
  
"Because you haven't had any hand to hand fighting lessons. Most you know how to do is run away from trouble." Alex replies.   
  
Bret sighs, "Kris has taught me some." he states.   
  
"Oh really? Like what?" Alex asks.   
  
"Well, how to punch and kick someone." Bret replies.   
  
"That's it?" Alex asks.   
  
"Well, yeah." Bret replies.   
  
"Did Kris offer or did you ask her?" Alex asks.   
  
"She offered." Bret replies.   
  
"Yeah right, you probably asked your older sister to help you out." Alex states.   
  
"Did not." Bret says.   
  
"Did too." Alex says.   
  
"Did not." Bret says.   
  
Pattie sighs and shakes her head at the two.   
  
"Can't you two stop fighting?" she asks.   
  
Both immediately fall quiet.   
  
"That's better." Pattie states.   
  
Dr. Chase chuckles, "Ok, maybe I should go ahead and let you leave. I do believe you have a lot of thinking to do young man." he says.   
  
"Thank you for your help, Dr. Chase, I really appreciate it. I will let you know tomorrow about my decision." Bret replies.   
  
"You're welcome, that sounds good to me." Chase replies.   
  
"Bye Dr. Chase." Pattie states.   
  
"Bye." Dr. Chase says.   
  
They leave and head to Pattie's house.   
  
The next day belongs to school, Pattie, Alex, and Bret are in their class but for some strange reason they have the heaters on at full blast.   
  
"Bret, are you alright?" Pattie asks as she notices how distant Bret seems.   
  
"No, I need to do a disappearing act and fast." Bret replies.   
  
"This is the third time today. We need to seriously buy you something to keep you cooled off." Pattie states.   
  
"Oh, yeah, do you think it is easy becoming a car?" Bret asks in a harsh whisper.   
  
"I wouldn't know, is it?" Pattie whispers back.   
  
"Sorry, Pats, I didn't mean it like that." Bret apologizes.   
  
"It's ok, Bret, I know you're on edge right now. Can you hold on for a couple more minutes until class is out?" Pattie replies.   
  
"Yes." Bret replies.   
  
"Ok." Pattie says.   
  
Soon class is dismissed and they leave. The three friends go out to the parking lot, while Pattie and Alex keep watch as Bret changes into a car. He then drives Pattie and Alex over to his house, they cool him off and go inside. Bret and Kris' mom isn't home, but Kris is.   
  
"Hi, Bret, Pattie, Alex. What's up?" Kris asks as she looks up at her younger brother and friends.   
  
"Nothing much, Kris. How was school?" Bret replies.   
  
"Pretty good. How did school go for you three?" she asks back.   
  
"It was fine." Pattie replies.   
  
"Pretty good." Alex adds.   
  
"Glad to hear it, oh yeah Mom said she won't be home until late tonight. Something about a meeting." Kris says to her brother.   
  
"Ok, Kris, that's cool. We're going up to my room to hang out for awhile. Want to join us?" he asks.   
  
"No, that's ok. Besides I have some homework I have to do." Kris replies.   
  
"Ok, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Bret replies.   
  
"Ok, bro, thanks for the offer though." Kris says.   
  
"No problem." Bret says.   
  
Bret, Pattie, and Alex go up to Bret's room. Kris returns to the dining room and goes back to her homework. Pattie and Alex stay over late.   
  
End of Part One 


	2. Part Two

Turbo Teen and related characters are copyright Ruby Spears Productions. Kris, Michelle, and other characters belong to me and can only be used with my permission.  
  
TURBO TEEN:  
  
THE NEW ADVENTURES  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
Part Two  
  
It is the next day, during the early morning. The scientists of Chase Labs are making plans to recreate the event that happened just a few days before-the same night that Bret was joined with his car.   
  
"Okay, position the ray this way, but lower than it was the other day." a scientist named Dr. Vince Leo says.   
  
The other scientists position the ray just as Dr. Leo directed. P "Okay, that's great. Now, then, you can bring in the car." Dr. Leo states.   
  
He directs to another group of scientists by the door, who opens the door up and with the car in neutral, rolls in a brand new Pontiac LeBaron convertible with a custom dent-resistant body and a plain white vinyl top. They roll it into position.   
  
"That is good. Is Dr. Chase here yet?" Dr. Leo asks.   
  
"Yes, sir, he's driving up now." another scientist replies.   
  
"Okay, everyone, look presentable." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
Dr. Chase parks his car nearby the lab, and walks in to see how Dr. Leo has done.   
  
"How is the recreation going, Vince?" Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"All set and ready to go. We're just waiting for your word, Tom." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
Dr. Chase looks over the setup, and then notices the car they have picked out.   
  
"Funny how that convertible is there. Didn't I ask for a Camero of some sort? We wanted it to be exact." Dr. Chase says.   
  
"Sorry, but there was no luck finding a 1984 Camero in red for the budget you gave us." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
"You'd think cars would get cheaper as they get older...well, I guess this will have to do. Start making the appropriate calculations, we must determine where we messed up." Chase states.   
  
They go to work triangulating their angles, while a new office page is delivering today's messages to different parts of the lab. Her name is Michelle Peyton, a young woman of 17, who attends Diego City High School. Today is her first day on the job.   
  
"Okay, I've delivered the right messages to the plants division, and the desert restoration division...all I have left is the new ideas lab. That's the northern lab, okay, it should just be up this way, then." Michelle says.   
  
She heads off in that direction just as Dr. Chase and Dr. Leo have finished their calculations.   
  
"Are those messages here yet? I have been expecting a letter from the capital. They've been tempted to cut our funding, you've heard." Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"Really? I hope not." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
"Once we discover how this ray can truly be used, then they won't cut out funding. Speaking of which, let's get ready to activate the test. If we're correct, the ray should just pass through the car unless something is there to combine it with." Chase states.   
  
Everyone puts on their protective eyewear as the ray warms up. As soon as it is, a light fills the room and is aimed right on the car, Michelle steps in. She is instantly blinded, and cannot see where she is going.   
  
"Dr. Chase? Where are you? I can't see!" Michelle asks.   
  
"Who is that? Shut off the ray!" Chase replies.   
  
Before the ray can fully deactivate, Michelle starts walking towards the core of the ray and trips on a stray wire along the floor, causing the remainder of her letters not only to go flying into the air but also causes the convertible along the all to vanish, and when the ray is finally shut off and normal light restored it is nowhere to be found. Michelle is lying on her stomach as her vision returns.   
  
"What just happened?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Oh dear, oh dear! Are you the new office page?" Chase asks.   
  
"Yes, that's me. Are you Dr. Chase?" Michelle replies.   
  
"Yes, however, I have some interesting news for you." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"You probably want to remain sitting down." Dr. Leo suggests.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop the letters. What did I do anyway?" Michelle asks.   
  
"What is your name?" Chase asks.   
  
"Michelle Peyton." Michelle replies.   
  
"Michelle, when you came into the room, did you see a car along that wall?" Chase asks.   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Michelle, that ray that hit you was a merging ray. You and that car have just been combined into one being." Dr. Chase states slowly.   
  
Michelle's eyes get wider.   
  
"What?! What do you mean, combined? How is that possible?" She asks.   
  
"Michelle, just relax. Please remain calm." Leo states.   
  
"I've just been combined with a car, and you tell me to remain calm?!" Michelle cries.   
  
She begins to get very anxious, with it her temperature begins to increase.   
  
"Michelle, please calm down." Dr. Chase says.   
  
Michelle is unable to calm down, and soon she has reached her boiling point. Suddenly she feels very sick.   
  
"Ugh, I feel like throwing up." Michelle states.   
  
Michelle falls into a doubled up position like she is going to throw up.   
  
Then it happens without her paying attention to it. Her hands and feet become wheels, forcing her onto all fours; which is followed by her lower body stretching out into the back part of a car. Then her face and chest stretch out to form the front portion of the very same convertible that was once in the lab. Every scientist-except Dr. Chase-has a very shocked look to their faces.   
  
"Good heaven." Dr. Leo says.   
  
"So that's what spontaneous human transformation looks like." another scientist comments.   
  
"Wow, I'm a little sore, but suddenly I feel much better. Whatever you did, doc, get me a prescription." Michelle comments.   
  
"Michelle, can you stand up?" Chase asks.   
  
"Aren't I standing up now?" Michelle asks.   
  
"No, not from where I'm standing." Chase replies.   
  
Michelle thinks for a moment, then suddenly her intuition is sending her a powerful message.   
  
"Don't tell me, something very unusual just happened." Michelle states.   
  
"No, not around here." Leo replies.   
  
"Am...I?" Michelle asks.   
  
Unable to finish, Dr. Chase finishes for her.   
  
"Yes, you are a car." Chase replies.   
  
"Oh my God!" Michelle exclaims.   
  
"But don't worry, you're a blue LeBaron convertible, brand new. You make a great car by the way." Dr. Chase says as he tries to reassure her.   
  
The other scientists agree with him in unison.   
  
"Well, as long as I'm beautiful." she comments.   
  
"That's the spirit." Dr. Leo states.   
  
"So, when can I change back? Can you undo the process?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Well, no, all you can do is change yourself back by trying to calm down." Chase replies.   
  
"You're joking, right? When I change into myself again, I won't ever change again, right?" Michelle asks.   
  
"No, not unless you become hot." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"Fun, well anyway, your mail is here." Michelle comments.   
  
Meanwhile, Bret, Pattie, and Alex are discussing whether he should take Dr. Chase up on his offer or not.   
  
"It sounds like youi really have no option, Bret, except maybe a taxi driver." Alex comments.   
  
"No, no, I don't think that will happen until they invent the self driving car." Bret replies.   
  
"You still want to be a journalist, don't you?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Of course! I just need to make sure that my hand doesn't change into a wheel when I'm trying to hold a pen. But you're right, at least with Dr. Chase I won't have to worry about too much if I were to change. What do you guys think I should do?" Bret replies.   
  
"Take it, besides he never mentioned pay." Alex states.   
  
"Yeah!" Pattie agrees.   
  
"Alright, let's head out that way, but we'll need to take the bus or something." Bret states.   
  
"The bus? Ha! I bet you can't beat me in a race." Alex comments.   
  
"You're on!" Bret says.   
  
They both go around front and start to run. Alex chases him just long enough so that Bret will break a sweat. Bret wipes the sweat off his forehead as his hands change into wheels.   
  
"Or, I can drive us." he says.   
  
He again changes into a car, opens his doors for Pattie and Alex to get in, and then drives them back to Chase Labs.   
  
"Just remember, Bret, you don't need to take the bus anymore, especially if they have the heat on." Alex states.   
  
"You're right, I wonder what would happen if I were to change inside another car?" Bret asks.   
  
"It'd probably be torn in half or something, I wouldn't try it myself if I were you." Pattie replies.   
  
"Agreed, it's painful enough changing when I don't expect it." Bret replies.   
  
"Does it hurt anymore?" Alex asks with concern.   
  
"No, not as much, I'd say in about a week I'll be fine." Bret replies.   
  
Shortly thereafter, they arrive at the labs, and are again let in by the guards. They drive up to the northern lab, where Bret parks and lets Pattie and Alex out. The doors are still open from earlier.   
  
Bret and the others notice a convertible inside the lab as they are approaching.   
  
"Hey, that's a cool car. Wonder where it came from?" Bret comments.   
  
"Not sure, you coming?" Alex asks.   
  
"Yeah, as long as there's a spot." Bret replies.   
  
"Just park next to the convertible." Pattie suggests.   
  
"Right." Bret states.   
  
Michelle watches as the Camero drives into the lab without a driver. Alex and Pattie walk in beside it.   
  
"Oh, hi Pattie, Alex, Bret. How is everyone?" Dr. Chase greets the friends.   
  
"Just fine." Bret replies.   
  
"Doing okay." Alex comments.   
  
"Good, could I borrow some water?" Pattie states.   
  
"Of course, Dr. Leo?" Chase replies.   
  
Dr. Leo takes a glass of water and hands it to Pattie, who then dumps it on Bret's hood changing him into a normal teenager. Michelle doens't want to say anything just yet, but she is surprised to see it happen.   
  
"Where'd that car come from?" Alex asks.   
  
"Perhaps the car can tell you that." Chase replies.   
  
"What do you mean?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Hi." Michelle speaks up.   
  
All three look a bit shocked.   
  
"That sounded like a girl." Pattie comments.   
  
"You sound like a girl, too." Michelle responds.   
  
"Intelligent. Is it a new form of artificial intelligence?" Alex asks.   
  
"Nope, meet Michelle Peyton. Dr. Leo, could you assist her, please?" Chase replies.   
  
Dr. Leo takes a glass of water, dumps it onto Michelle's hood, changing her back into light-brown haired beautiful self. Bret is in awe.   
  
"Welcome to the club." Bret states.   
  
"Michelle here is the new office page, but unless she walks from office to office here on campus, she'll be that car. Could everyone introduce themselves?" Chase says.   
  
"Bret Matthews." Bret says.   
  
"You're Kris' little brother." Michelle states as she shakes his hand.   
  
"That's right, I was also the Camero." Bret replies.   
  
"I'm Alex." Alex states as he extends his hand to Michelle.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Michelle says as she shakes his hand as well.   
  
"Pattie, it's a pleasure to meet you, Michelle. What was your last name?" Pattie says.   
  
"Peyton. I'm pleased to meet all three of you." Michelle replies.   
  
"You go to Diego City High as well? Your name sounds familiar." Pattie asks.   
  
"You're on the volleyball team, right?" Alex asks.   
  
"That's right, aren't you in audio/visual?" Michelle asks Alex.   
  
"Well, it's good to know that you're all acquainted." Chase comments.   
  
"Michelle, when did you become that car? Just now?" Bret asks.   
  
"Yes, thank you for reminding me. You might say it was a mood swing." Michelle replies.   
  
"You'll get used to it. If you want, I can give you tips on how to move and such." Bret offers.   
  
"Really? Are you free this afternoon?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Well, I don't know. Doc?" Bret replies.   
  
"That depends if you'll be willing to work with me." Chase replies.   
  
"Sure, I guess." Bret states.   
  
"And you won't be alone anymore, right Bret?" Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"Doing what?" Bret asks.   
  
"Changing into a car, silly." Pattie replies.   
  
"Would you like a promotion, Michelle?" Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"Like what?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Since you also become a car, could you help us with some research?" Chase asks.   
  
"I won't be a guinea pig, will I?" Michelle asks.   
  
"No, I promise?" Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"Okay, sure, why not?" Michelle replies.   
  
Wonderful, in that case you can have today off, both of you. But tomorrow, I expect you here at nine in the morning, sharp." Dr. Chase states.   
  
"Okay, no problem." Michelle replies.   
  
"Yeah, that will work." Bret agrees.   
  
"There is just one more thing." Chase adds.   
  
"What's that?" Michelle and Bret ask.   
  
"Try to keep this a secret from everyone, except your closest friends, no parents though." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"Not even my father? Why?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Do you want to give him a heart attack?" Bret asks.   
  
"Well, no." Michelle replies.   
  
"That's why." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
"Right, well we have some more testing to do, and I'll lock the lab this time. Two car changers is plenty, unless Pattie and Alex want to become something too, I think you should be going, it is Saturday after all." Dr. Chase states.   
  
Everyone is in agreement on this one.   
  
"I suppose I'll have to drive us, huh?" Bret asks.   
  
"Unless Michelle knows how." Alex replies.   
  
"I'd love to try, but not yet, too early yet. And to tell you the truth, I'm still a little bit shocked myself." Michelle states.   
  
"It'll pass, you don't need some help, do you Bret?" Pattie replies.   
  
"A little." Bret replies.   
  
"Just a second." Pattie says.   
  
She goes over to Dr. Chase, who gives her a heat ray, she uses it on Bret, who warms up quickly.   
  
"You might want to watch this, Michelle, to get an idea of what your transformation involves." Pattie states.   
  
"Here we go again." Bret comments.   
  
His hands change into wheels, he goes to all fours as his lower body changes into the back of a car, and his upper body forms the front of the car, and soon he is a Camero.   
  
"Did you blink?" Bret asks.   
  
"That was simple?" Michelle asks with a sigh, "Can't wait until I change again." she adds.   
  
"Well, don't change until we get back to Alex's place, okay?" Pattie asks.   
  
"I'll try not to." Michelle replies.   
  
"You won't, it's a quick drive. Come on, let's get going." Alex says.   
  
"See you later, Dr. Chase." Pattie calls.   
  
"Bye, kids, see you tomorrow." Chase calls back.   
  
Everyone gets in, Alex sits in the back seat as Pattie sits in the driver's seat, and Michelle sits next to her in the front passenger seat. Bret drives away, and they take time to get to know each other better as they drive back to Alex's place. They again go into the backyard, after changing Bret back into himself, and then it is Michelle's turn to get heated up.   
  
"How much longer do I have to do this jogging?" she asks.   
  
"Until you change, we have all day." Alex replies.   
  
Just jog a bit faster." Pattie suggests.   
  
"Don't be afraid to change, it's pretty open here, when you're inside then you can be worried." Bret states.   
  
"I'll try to remember that...whew." Michelle replies.   
  
She is finally getting hotter, sweat begins to gather on her forehead and shirt.   
  
"Shouldn't be long now." Pattie comments.   
  
"I'm scared." Michelle states.   
  
"We're here, just relax." Bret replies.   
  
"You can relax after you change." Alex says.   
  
"Am I changing yet?" Michelle asks as her hands become wheels.   
  
"Yep, you can stop running now." Bret replies as he gets to his feet in case he has to help her out.   
  
Michelle can't control her body for the moment, she lets out a high-pitched yelp as her body stretches out and changes itself into a convertible. After she has finished changing, her engine starts, and she drives forward a bit, until she notices she is moving and stops.   
  
"Whoa, was I just moving?" Michelle asks.   
  
"That's right." Alex replies.   
  
"Huh, so what does what?" she asks.   
  
"By moving your feet like that, you can move. In order to steer right, however, you'll have to use your wrists, if you follow me." Bret replies.   
  
"Just how?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Focus on your front wheels, if you can keep them straight, then you can keep yourself from veering left and right." Bret explains.   
  
She tries it, as she drives back and forth in the backyard.   
  
"I've got it. But how do I back up?" she then asks.   
  
"Just focus on it, it's almost like walking backward." Bret replies.   
  
She tries it, and backs up slowly.   
  
"Is that it?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Right, now to practice with your arms. Try opening your driver's side door." Bret replies.   
  
"What do I do?" Michelle asks.   
  
"You'll have to move your left arm a bit." Bret replies.   
  
She focuses on it, and the driver's side door opens up.   
  
"Good, the passenger side is pretty similar. To close it, just pull back in." Bret explains.   
  
"Seems simple enough, just one more thing to do." Michelle comments.   
  
"What's that?" Alex asks.   
  
"Get the top down?" Bret asks.   
  
"Yes, hopefully I don't have to strip or anything." Michelle replies.   
  
"Well, that one I'm not sure on." Bret says.   
  
"Try focusing on it." Pattie suggests.   
  
"Okay, I'll try." she replies.   
  
She focuses hard on it, and soon it begins to fold up and came down.   
  
"Hey, you did it!" Bret exclaims.   
  
"Am I ready for the open road yet?" Michelle asks.   
  
"I'd say so, unfortunately you'll have to change back and come through the house." Alex replies.   
  
"Okay, sure, how do I do that?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Easy, just calm down and relax." Pattie replies.   
  
"I can do that." Michelle says.   
  
"We can wait." Alex replies.   
  
Time passes, and it doesn't take long for her to change back. Later, she changes again, and gives everyone a joyride around town. 


	3. Part Three

Turbo Teen and related characters are copyright Ruby Spears Productions. Kris, Michelle and other characters belong to me and can only be used with my permission.  
  
TURBO TEEN:  
  
THE NEW ADVENTURES  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
Part Three  
  
Two male voices can be heard echoing from a warehouse.   
  
"I thought I told you to capture the girl and bring her to me." one voice says.   
  
"Sorry, sir, I didn't realize Dr. Chase was going to let run off with Bret." the second voice replies.   
  
"Well, Dr. Leo, if you still want funding for those experiments of your you better find a way to capture her and Bret." the first voice states.   
  
"Yes, Dark Rider, I will do exactly as you say." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
Dr. Leo hurries out of the warehouse to his gray pickup and leaves.   
  
"This is too great. With this girl, I will be able to make my own laser. At last, I will have a weapon to aid me to take over Diego City...and then the world." Dark Rider says and begins to laugh maniaclly.   
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Michelle is riding her bike home. Using a pass code, she opens her garage and walks in, putting her bike against the wall. Then, she closes the garage door and goes into the kitchen.   
  
Allison, Michelle's little sister, is sitting at the dining room table in the other room. She is flicking tiddly winks into a box. There is hot water ready in the coffee maker, Michelle enters from the garage.   
  
"Hi Ally." she says to her sister.   
  
"Hi, Shelly." Allison replies as she looks up from her game.   
  
"How was school today?" Michelle asks.   
  
"We learned about animals." Allison replies.   
  
"Oh, to be seven again. Say, is Dad home yet?" Michelle asks.   
  
"No, he called and said he'd be home late again. Sometimes I wish he's always be home." Allison replies.   
  
"Well, don't sweat it. You and I both know how hard he works to keep a roof over our heads, right?" Michelle states.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Would you like some hot chocolate? I warmed the water all by myself." Allison asks.   
  
"You must be growing up. Yeah, I'd love to have some." Michelle replies.   
  
Allison puts down her tiddly wink as Michelle sits at the table. She goes over to the coffee maker, taking a cup from the cupboard, starts to prepare the cocoa.   
  
"Ally, be careful with that. I don't want to see you burn yourself." Michelle cautions.   
  
"I know, I'm always careful...well usually." Allison replies.   
  
"Okay." Michelle says.   
  
Allison takes the nearly full cup of hot water in one hand and the pack of hot cocoa mix in the other, she is about to place the cup on the table when she slips on the smooth floor, and lets the cup go towards Michelle.   
  
"Oopsy!" Allison exclaims.   
  
The hot water spills all over Michelle, but by some miracle the cup falls to the floor undamaged.   
  
"Ow! That's hot! Oh my...I better dry off this shirt." Michelle states.   
  
"Shelly, I'm sorry." Allison says.   
  
Michelle gets up from the table, and runs to open the door to the garage. Allison picks up the empty cup and follows her. She checks how wet her shirt is, shortly afterward her hands become wheels.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm changing!" Michelle exclaims.   
  
She kneels to the floor as her feet become wheels, and just as Allison catches up, and standing in the doorway, Michelle finally becomes a convertible. Allison sees the entire thing, and just stands there watching in awe at what has just happened to her sister.   
  
"Michelle? Are you okay? What just happened?" Allison asks in confusion.   
  
"Allison, this is why you should be careful with hot liquids. Not to mention waht will happen if I ever get too hot again, okay?" Michelle replies.   
  
"Why did you become a car, Michelle? Are you mad?" Allison asks.   
  
"No, I'm not mad. Tell ya what, you just take that ucp of yours and fill it with cold water, and bring it out to me. Then, I'll explain it to ya over a game of Tiddle Winks, okay?" Michelle replies.   
  
"Sure, I can do that." Allison replies.   
  
Allison starts to go back into the kitchen, when Michelle adds something.   
  
"There's one more thing. Dad can't know about this, Ally. This is our little secret okay?" Michelle requests.   
  
"Why not?" Allison asks.   
  
"I didn't tell Dad when you flushed his tax return, did I?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Okay, our little secret." Allison replies.   
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Chase and his other scientists, with the exception of Dr. Leo, have discovered something that was a component of the ray, which they overlooked a few days ago.   
  
"Dr. Chase!" A scientist calls.   
  
Dr. Chase comes over to the scientist, who is sitting at table overlooking some charts.   
  
"Yes, Gene, what is it?" Chase asks.   
  
"It seems we've overlooked some things, see here?" Gene replies.   
  
He points to the diagram of a car, and a label marked 'Turbo Thrust'.   
  
"Of course, the Turbo Thrust, how did we overlook that?" Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"We may have forgotten about it while searching for the boy's identity sir." Gene replies.   
  
"Indeed, we must get a hold of Bret and Michelle, right away before this is overlooked again. What are their phone numbers?" Chase asks.   
  
Not long after this, Michelle is driving as a car with Bret, Pattie, and Alex in her passenger seats, her top is down.   
  
"So what is this all about, Michelle?" Alex asks.   
  
"Dr. Chase mentioned that they discovered something in their files that was overlooked the other day and that it was pretty important." Michelle replies.   
  
Did he say what it was?" Pattie asks.   
  
"He didn't want to mention it over the phone." Michelle replies.   
  
"I wonder if it is something to change us back?" Bret asks.   
  
"This early, well..." Alex says.   
  
"It'd be nice, but I'm starting to like this car thing. For me, it's either become this car or ride around town on my ten speed." Michelle replies.   
  
"Do your parents have a car?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Yes, a Jeep Cherokee, but my dad usually uses it. He is usually at work." Michelle replies.   
  
"What does he do?" Alex asks.   
  
"Pharmacist, ususally it's just me and Allison, my little sister." Michelle replies.   
  
"What about your mom?" Pattie asks.   
  
Michelle sighs, and then is silent for a moment.   
  
"I'd..rather not talk about it, not now." she replies.   
  
There is silence for a moment as they arrive at Chase Labs.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Pattie asks.   
  
"No, I'll...tell ya later." Michelle replies.   
  
They drive past the gates, and up to the Special Inventions lab, and then the doors open and they drive in.   
  
Michelle drives in and parks, everyone gets out. Dr. Chase meets them, while Dr. Leo is still not present in the lab.   
  
"Ahh, good, I have some interesting news for you." Chase states.   
  
"What's going on, doc?" Bret asks.   
  
"We have discovered something that we overlooked the archives. Into the production of the ray, we added something that would join into the mechanical object that we had planned to hit, a car coincidentially enough." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"What is it?" Alex asks.   
  
"It's a little device we called the Turbo Thrust. You see, Bret, when you were hit accidentally with that ray, not only did it combine you and your car together, but also this thruster. It's a nitro based accelerator which will allow you to either jump as a car upwards of twenty feet or increase your acceleration by nearly seventy percent." Chase explains.   
  
"What does that mean?" Pattie asks.   
  
"As it turns out, Bret, you ended up becoming a project named Turbo Teen." Chase replies.   
  
"Turbo Teen. That's what I am as a car?" Bret asks.   
  
"Correct, when you're in your Camero form you should be called that. This way, it will also be easier to keep your true self concealed." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"What about me?" Michelle asks.   
  
"There can't be two Turbo Teens, can there?" Alex asks.   
  
"Well, chalk this one up to another mistake on my part, but there was never meanty to be a second. Not until we perfected the ray. Hmm, I guess you can call yourself anything you want." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"I'll think about it for a minute. First, how do I use that turbo thrust thing? Bret?" Michelle asks.   
  
Bret shakes his head, and puts his hands up with a confused look on his face.   
  
"How should I know? Doc?" Bret asks.   
  
"Hmm, open your door for a second, please." Chase says.   
  
Michelle opens her door, although her top is down. Dr. Chase looks around, and sees a red button the steering column, near the hazzard controls.   
  
"There it is, this red button here. Do you feel where I'm touching, Michelle?" the doc replies.   
  
"Yeah, I feel that, right on the steering column." Michelle replies.   
  
"Focus on that spot, and if you're in park, you should be able to jump. If you're driving below seventy miles per hour and focus on this button, the boost will accelerate you horizontally. However, if you're going faster than that and focus on the button, it will cause you to both jump and accelerate. Understand?" Dr. Chase explains.   
  
"Okay, is there enough clearance in here?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Yes, let me get out, and then give it a try." Chase replies.   
  
Dr. Chase backs out, and closes Michelle's door. She then focuses on the little red button. The car leaps into the air, almost hitting the ceiling. She then lands, and bounces around a bit from the landing.   
  
"Ooph! Tough landing." she comments.   
  
"Are you okay?" Bret asks.   
  
"Yeah, I'll live." Michelle replies.   
  
"That's a relief." Bret comments.   
  
"Good, it seems that our tests were a success. Thank you, Michelle." Dr. Chase comments.   
  
"Sure doc." Michelle replies.   
  
"Come on, Bret, change adn try it out." Pattie states.   
  
"Yeah, Bret, Michelle can do it." Alex says.   
  
"Well, that is low clearance. She's a convertible, I'm a Camero." Bret says.   
  
"Actually, you're almost as low as I am." Michelle reassures.   
  
"Come on, Bret, a girl can do it. What about you?" Alex says as he eggs Bret on.   
  
Bret doesn't like that one, he is getting a bit steamed.   
  
"You don't think I'm as good as a girl? Ha, I can do it, I can do it better." Bret replies.   
  
"Yeah, and your mother drives a pinto too." Michelle adds.   
  
"Hey, don't make fun of my...sweat?" Bret replies.   
  
He feels his forehead, which has become sweaty. As he wipes off his forehead, his hands turn into wheels.   
  
"No offence, Turbo." Michelle states.   
  
"Yeah, none taken." Bret says.   
  
Bret falls to the floor as he changes into Turbo Teen.   
  
"Okay, so where is that button on you?" Alex asks.   
  
"Let me in, Turbo." Pattie says.   
  
"It's on the steering column, right?" Turbo asks as he lets Pattie in.   
  
"That's right." Michelle replies.   
  
Michelle changes back into herself, having calmed down and cooled off.   
  
"Huh, well that's much better. Here, let me show you where it is." Michelle comments.   
  
Michelle goes up to Turbo, and she helps Pattie find the button, which is in the same place it was on Michelle.   
  
"Yeah, I feel it, either buckle up or stand back." Turbo says.   
  
Michelle and Pattie quickly get out, and then Turbo closes his doors. He then focuses on the red button, causing him to leap into the air, also narrowly missing the ceiling. He also falls down, and is find from the drop.   
  
"No problem." Turbo comments.   
  
"Great, so we'll just call you Turbo Teen from now on." Alex states.   
  
"Or, Turbo for short." Pattie adds.   
  
"That works for me, what about you Michelle?" Turbo asks.   
  
"Well, I've always been a big fan of the summer months. And, because I'm a convertible, why just plain Summer?" she asks.   
  
"I think that's a great name." Pattie comments.   
  
Seems to fit your personality, too." Alex adds.   
  
"So, we'll call you Summer then?" Chase asks.   
  
"Yeah, say I just noticed, where's Dr. Leo? Wasn't he here today?" Michelle asks.   
  
"No, he didn't come in. I remember him calling in sick today, sounded pretty ill." Chase replies.   
  
"Well, that's too bad." Pattie states.   
  
"Don't worry, he's sick often but usually not for more than a day at a time. He'll come around." Dr. Chase says.   
  
"Was there anything else you wanted from us, doc? I told my mom I'd be home in time for supper." Turbo asks.   
  
"I should get going, too, Allison must be starving." Michelle comments.   
  
"It is getting late, other than the Turbo Thrust, there is a communicator on a secured frequency between this lab and both of you. I'm sure you'll find a use for them. As for here, we'll just clean up and call it a night." Dr. Chase replies.   
  
"We'll come by tomorrow, then?" Alex asks.   
  
"Yes, we'll go to the test driving range adn see what we can do with that thrust of yours, if you're up to it." Chase replies.   
  
"Sure, that'd be fun." Turbo comments.   
  
"I might have to take care of Allison tomorrow. Dad's not going to be home all day, he's got to go out of town for business." Michelle says.   
  
"Just let me know when you get the chance. Come on, gang, let get going." Turbo states.   
  
Everone climbs into Turbo, and they go back towards Michelle's house.   
  
"Your dad works a lot, then? As a pharmacist?" Turbo asks as they drive along.   
  
"Well, he does a bit more htan that. You see, it's a twenty-four pharmacy, adn hei s there from eight in the morning until about six at night with two one hour breaks during the day. But, every so often he goes to a state-wide counsel about upcoming prescriptions and other information. That's what's going on tomorrow." Michelle explains.   
  
"I don't mean to bother you about it, but what is the deal with your mother?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Well, if you must know, she dies of childbirth complications when Allison was born nearly eight years ago." Michelle replies.   
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry." Pattie says.   
  
"Don't be, she worked at the city aquarium as a marine biologist. That got me interested in science. I figured I could get a start at Chase Labs, as they were offering jobs for mail delivery within the complex. That was only a week ago." Michelle replies.   
  
"Wait, was your mom's name Cindy, by chance?" Alex asks.   
  
"Yes, it was, how dd you know that?" Michelle replies a confused look.   
  
"I used to visit the aquarium on school field trips. I remember her tours the best because we got to go behind the scenes. That was a real treat." Alex explains.   
  
"I might've seen her there once." Turbo adds.   
  
"Yeah, she and I got along like sisters." Michelle comments.   
  
"What about your little sister, Allison was it?" Pattie asks.   
  
"Oh, Ally's the greatest. You'll have to meet her when we get to my place." Michelle replies.   
  
"Where do I turn?" Turbo asks.   
  
"Take a right at this next light. It's just past teh park on the left. The second half of the duplex." Michelle replies.   
  
A black Jeep Cherokee is in the garage, and Turbo parks in the driveway.   
  
"Did you want to come in?" Michelle asks.   
  
"Maybe for a minute, I need to get home too." Pattie replies.   
  
"Just to meet your father, perhaps." Alex adds.   
  
"I'll wait out here, if I don't change back." Turbo replies.   
  
"Okay." Michelle says.   
  
They go inside and are greeted by Michelle's father, John Peyton.   
  
"Michelle, is that you?" Mr. Peyton asks.   
  
"Hi Dad! How was work today?" Michelle replies.   
  
"Oh, same old. Punch in, punch out. Who are your friends?" Mr. Peyton asks.   
  
"Dad, this is Alex and Pattie. Guys, this is my dad, John Peyton." Michelle replies as she introduces Pattie and Alex.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Peyton." Alex says.   
  
They shake hands.   
  
"Please to meet you, Alex, but you can just call me John." Mr. Peyton says.   
  
"A pleasure, John." Pattie states as she also shakes his hand.   
  
"Were you two planning on staying for supper? Got some steaks on." Mr. Peyton asks.   
  
"Actually, we both need to be going. We just thought we'd say hi." Alex replies.   
  
"You haven't meet Allison yet. Ally!" Michelle says.   
  
Allison comes in from the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Shelley, huh? Oh, who are you?" Allison asks upon seeing Alex and Pattie.   
  
"Allison, these are my friends, Pattie and Alex. They're just itching to meet you." Michelle replies.   
  
"Hi Allison." Pattie says.   
  
"Hi Pattie, are you Michelle's best friend?" Allison asks.   
  
"Yes, I consider her one of my better friends." Pattie replies.   
  
"That's great, Pattie, I appreciate it." Michelle comments.   
  
"I hate to spoil the modo, but we should be going. I need to drop her off first before I can get my squares tonight." Alex says.   
  
"Of course, it was nice meeting you both. Feel free to come over sometime, we'll play cards or something." Mr. Peyton replies.   
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Pattie says.   
  
"Well, bye, call ya tomorrow, Michelle." Alex states.   
  
"Right, cya guys later." Michelle says.   
  
Pattie and Alex leave, Turbo is still in the driveway. He backs out, and takes off for their respective homes. 


	4. Part Four

Turbo Teen and related characters are copyright Ruby Spears Productions. Kris, Michelle and other characters belong to me and can only be used with my permission.  
  
TURBO TEEN:  
  
THE NEW ADVENTURES  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
Part Four  
  
It is the next morning, Dr. Leo drives his gray truck up to the lab and goes in, Dr. Chase is already there.   
  
"Good morning, Vince, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Chase asks.   
  
"Just fine, Dr. Chase, thanks for asking. So what did I miss yesterday?" Leo asks.   
  
"We told Bret and Michelle about the Turbo Thrust, they'll hopefully come by today and run the test track." Chase replies.   
  
"Oh ok, that's good news." Dr. Leo replies.   
  
"Yes, it is, now let's get to work. We have to be prepared for when those two show up." Chase states.   
  
Dr. Leo nods and they start working and preparing for later that afternoon.   
  
About an hour later at the Matthews' house, Bret wakes up for school, and gets dressed. He leaves the house and walks to school, he meets Pattie, Alex, and Michelle outside the school.   
  
"Hey, guys." Bret calls as he nears.   
  
"Morning, Bret." Michelle replies.   
  
"Hi Bret." Pattie says.   
  
"What's up?" Alex asks.   
  
"How is everyone?" Bret asks.   
  
"Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" Pattie asks with a smile.   
  
Bret shrugs, "I don't know, just am." he replies.   
  
"Come on, let's get inside we're going to be late for class." Michelle states.   
  
"Right, let's go." Bret says.   
  
School goes ok for both, they remain normal for about half the school time. But during volleyball practice, Michelle is getting hot and sweaty from playing.   
  
"Good shot, Michelle!" one of the players exclaim.   
  
"Thanks, Leslie." Michelle replies.   
  
As Michelle gets ready to hit another ball, her hands become wheels, she immediately notices this.   
  
"Oh, no, not now. I need to get out of here." she whispers to herself.   
  
She hides her hands and goes up to her coach.   
  
"Coach, may I be dismissed? I need to go and call to see if Allison is alright." Michelle says.   
  
"I thought you said your sister was at school?" the coach asks.   
  
"Uh, she didn't go after all, she felt sick this morning." Michelle replies as she thinks quickly.   
  
There is urgency in Michelle's voice adn it is all she can do to prevent herself from changing.   
  
"Very well, but I expect you to stay the whole period tomorrow." The coach states.   
  
"Yes, ma'me." Michelle replies.   
  
Michelle hurries out and bumps into Alex.   
  
"Oh, hey Michelle. What's up?" Alex asks.   
  
"Alex, you got to help me!" she says.   
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asks with a very concerned look.   
  
"This is what's wrong!" Michelle replies as she takes her wheels from behind her back.   
  
"Great, come on, quickly." Alex replies.   
  
Alex sees that is about to change completely, and starts to lead her somewhere whre no one will hopefully see her change into a convertible.   
  
"Don't change, Michelle, I don't think I can move you if you did." Alex says.   
  
"I'm trying not to, it's very hard to fight it." Michelle replies in a strained voice.   
  
"I can imagine." Alex comments.   
  
He soon gets her outside and quickly leads her to the parking lot. He looks around, and gestures for her to get between two cars where she is hidden while he keeps watch.   
  
"No one will see you here." Alex states.   
  
"Thanks, Alex, I appreciate it." Michelle replies.   
  
She breathes a sigh of relief, and suddenly changes all the way into a convertible.   
  
"So now what do I do?" Summer asks.   
  
"I guess miss school for the rest of the day. I'll tell your teachers that you had to leave, ok?" Alex replies.   
  
"Thanks, Alex. I would greaty appreciate that." Summer replies.   
  
"You're welcome, Summer." Alex says.   
  
Alex leaves and Summer stays there all by herself, that is until about 2:45 PM.   
  
Bret, Pattie, and Alex come out of their last class when Rick spots Bret.   
  
"Hey, Bret, what happened to you the other night? Got chicken and left the race?" Rick asks.   
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why is it any of your business Rick?" Bret replies.   
  
"Michael said he spotted your old junker cruising the city yesterday. His rules were if you showed that junker around the city again he was going to pummel you." Rick states.   
  
"I'm so scared, Rick. Go threaten a bug or something." Bret says.   
  
Bret pushes past Rick, but Rick grabs him by the shirt collar and jerks him backward. Bret doesn't like this and jerks loose of him.   
  
"Don't make me have to get tough, Rick." Bret growls.   
  
"You? Get tough? This I have to see." Rick laughs.   
  
Bret glares at Rick, "Bring it on, Rick." he says.   
  
Rick takes a step backward, "No, I think I will save you for Michael's tender mercies." he replies.   
  
Rick turns and leaves, but before he gets any further, Bret's older sister, Kris shows up and pushes him backward.   
  
"Hi there, Rick, you picking on my little brother again?" she asks.   
  
"N..no, I wasn't picking on him, Kris, honest." Rick stammers, he is totally afraid of Kris since she is about twice as strong as he will ever be.   
  
"I don't think you're telling me the truth, Rick. How about I just kick your butt right here?" Kris replies.   
  
Rick blanches, "I'd rather not fight you." he replies.   
  
Kris pushes him backward again, this gets Bret's attention and he walks up next to kris.   
  
"Kris, fight him later, comeon he isn't worth your energy." he states.   
  
"Right, Bret, would you rather him pick on you or me beat him up?" Kris asks.   
  
"Who's going to beat up who?" a voice asks.   
  
Kris looks up and smiles when she sees Michael standing no more ten feet away.   
  
"So the mouse has crawled out of his hole?" Kris asks tauntingly.   
  
Michael glares harshly at Kris, "Bring it on, Ms. Black Belt, I am ready to taek you on." he replies.   
  
"Why would I waste my talent on a worm like you?" Kris asks dismissively.   
  
This makes Michael mad, but before he can attack Kris, Bret stops him.   
  
"It's me you want, Michael, leave my older sister out of this." he says.   
  
"So the chicken shows up at last? What happened, Bret, was afraid you might lost?" Michael taunts.   
  
"If it is any of your business, I wrecked my car." Bret replies.   
  
"That's funny, I saw it cruising the town yesterday, and your two loser friends were in it." Michael states.   
  
"No one makes fun of my friends and gets away with it." Bret says.   
  
Bret glares at Michael and throws a punch, Michael blocks and kicks Bret's feet out from under him. This knocks Bret's breath out, and he lays there for a moment catching his breath. He gets to his feet and falling back on waht Kris has taught him, upper cuts Michael. As they are fighting, Bret's temperature begins to rise, Pattie and Alex notice this.   
  
"Kris, go stop them." Pattie says.   
  
Kris stops in and pushes the two combatants apart.   
  
"That's quite enough of that, now break it up before the prinicipal arrives." she says.   
  
Bret nods and backs off, Michael reluctantly backs off and flees.   
  
"Come on, baby brother,let's leave." Kris states as she turns to leave with Bret walking alongside of her.   
  
Bret then notices that his hands have changed, as has Kris.   
  
"What's happening to you?" Kris asks out of fear and concern.   
  
"I'll explain outside. Pattie, Alex, help me please." Bret replies.   
  
"Ok, Bret." Pattie says.   
  
Pattie and Alex both help Bret outside, where he changes into Turbo Teen. Kris just stands there gaping, she regains her composure quickly.   
  
"Baby brother, why did you just become a car? Who did this to you?" Kris asks.   
  
"Easy there, Kris, I'l explain to you later. Come on, I'm supposed to be at Chase Labs." Turbo replies.   
  
"This I have to hear." Kris states.   
  
"Where's Michelle?" Turbo asks.   
  
"Oh, she got hot also." Alex replies.   
  
"Oh ok, guess I have to drive us over there then. Get in and I'll drive you there too, Kris." Turbo says.   
  
Kris stands there a minute longer, like deciding whether she is dreaming or not, and then gets in. She sits in her brother's front passenger seat, Pattis in in the backseat, Alex is in the driver's seat. Turbo drives them over to the other parking lot where they spot Summer right where Alex had left her earlier.   
  
"Hi Summer." Turbo greets.   
  
"Hi Turbo." Summer replies.   
  
"Let me guess, Summer is Michelle, right?" Kris asks.   
  
"Right." Turbo replies.   
  
Kris gets out and approaches Summer.   
  
"Hi Michelle." she says.   
  
"Hello Kris, how are you doing?" Summer asks.   
  
"Fine considering my baby brother and best friend are cars." Kris replies.   
  
"Yeah, this is incredible isn't it?" Summer asks.   
  
"More like shocking." Kris replies as she directs her comment at Turbo.   
  
"I guess I should have told you before you found out on your own." Turbo comments.   
  
"That owuld have been wise, little brother." Kris replies.   
  
"Sorry, Kris." Turbo apologizes.   
  
"It's ok, bro, I'll live with it. Besides if I ever need a ride somewhere I'll change you on purpose then you can drive me wherever. Hmm, I wonder if Ty wants to go on a date somewhere." she says and looks down at Turbo in thought.   
  
"Forget it, I'm not about to be your personal limosine." Turbo refuses.   
  
Kris smiles, "I was kidding, get a sense of humor, Turbo." she replies.   
  
"You sounded so serious." Turbo comments.   
  
"You know better than that, I would never use you little brother." Kris replies and kneels down in front of him, she lightly tickles his hood with her hand for a minute.   
  
Turbo is silent for a moment, as he is thinking that over.   
  
"I know, coem on, let's got the lab, gang." Turbo replies.   
  
Kris gets to her feet and gets into Turbo's driver's seat, Pattie takes his passenger seat, as Alex goes with Summer. The friends then head out to Chase Labs 


End file.
